


Up In Flames

by Crexendo



Series: All That Glitters Songfics [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rebellion, Sassy Ishida, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the past, when the new singing sensation, Shirosaki Hichigo, first met the person who would eventually become the only thing that kept him from falling apart completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This technically happened before the first songfic of the Pet Verse series, about . . . two or so years before Already Over. Not that it matters much. This is how Shiro and Uryuu met, and how Uryuu out-sassed everyone else! I hope you like it!
> 
> Song - Up In Flames by Icon For Hire

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending out Pet debut. We hope you’ve enjoyed getting a taste of the talents of the Pets we have in stock, and hope that it might lead to future purchases in tonight’s auction.” The announcer, a dirty blonde man in a snappy black suit, was saying, putting on a façade of enthusiasm for the audience of prospective buyers, all of whom were either important political personnel, or fabulously rich or famous individuals. 

Shirosaki Hichigo was no different. The famous singer had been given an invitation to the prestigious event by the Emperor of Rakunda himself, and was a well-known figure in Rakundan society. His fame was spreading across the galaxy, despite the mystery surround his origins and past. Try as the media might, no one could find anything on Shirosaki Hichigo before he’d made his debut as a singer sponsored by the Imperial family nearly a year and a half ago.

In all honesty, he wasn’t here looking for a Pet. He had accepted the invitation and come because his absence would have been reported, and he didn’t want to insult the Emperor, who was one of the few people in the known universe that he actually respected. So he sat in his booth, sipping a drink that was the color of blood, and watched the various Pets perform. All the guests had tablets that showed the stats of the Pet currently on stage, their personalities, likes, dislikes, height, weight, other measurements, and any other information the vendors had deemed necessary to include about their ‘products’.

“The next Pet on the line is one of our most prestigious and beautiful pieces of merchandise. Bred from the infamous Quincy line, he was born and raised in the Tanaguran Pet Academy, and then sold here, for a broader market. Please welcome to the stage, Ishida Uryuu.”

The slender figure that came out from the shadows of backstage was a young male Pet, with short black-blue hair, and sharp sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed in a white leather attire that left nothing to the imagination; a corset like top that just barely covered his nipples, a tiny, tight pair of shorts, and long white high-heeled boots that hugged his thighs and calves. He was indeed, very beautiful and completely luscious looking, so much so that Hichigo thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind bedding that Pet for a night.

Unlike other Pets though . . . this one was not wearing an expression of sultry appeal, or fake happiness. He was almost scowling, and his intense gaze raked over the crowd, and his frown deepened slightly, as if unimpressed with what he saw.

But, nonetheless, he walked to center stage, and picked up the microphone, and waited for the music to start, as it was obvious he was going to sing. Within a few seconds, the song did start, a staccato rockish beat that captured Hichigo’s attention immediately.

_“I don't wanna say what I got on my mind_  
 _'Cause nothing tonight wants to come out on time_  
 _The truth is I'd rather sit out and unwind_  
 _Let somebody else tell their story this time,”_

_“I wonder what happened to give me the right_  
 _To step on a platform and pick up a mic_  
 _And tell you the way to be living your life_  
 _'Cause all my credentials were lies,”_

_“You've had your say, now take your seat_  
 _I know my place, you don't know me,”_

His words were nothing less than shocking. For a born and bred, highest quality Tanaguran Pet, especially one who had been trained in the Academy, his arrogance and brashness was appalling to most, even here on Rakunda, where laws regarding Pet’s weren’t as strict as those on other planets. His out-rightly rebellious behavior wouldn’t have been permitted if he had already been bought. He would have been harshly punished for certain.

And yet, Hichigo was utterly fascinated.

_“I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night_  
 _Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye_  
 _Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears_  
 _You know that it's over, nothing left for you here_  
 _Nothing left for you here,”_

The Pet store staff looked alarmed, but if they pulled Uryuu off stage now, it’d look very bad for them. 

Hichigo looked down at the tablet resting on his lap, and reviewed the stats that had appeared onscreen regarding the stunning, but startlingly antagonistic Pet who didn’t seem like a Pet at all right now. He apparently was one of the more athletically inclined Pets, as he enjoyed martial arts and archery, but also liked to read, sing, cook, sew, and draw. But what the white-haired singer thought was interesting, was that down near the bottom of the informational panel was an expiration date. As in . . . they were going to ship him off soon, to either another dealer, or to some facility to get rid of him. 

He looked back up at the white-clad Pet standing on stage, listening to the words of his iconoclastic song.

_“I waited too long, letting people like you tell me what they want_  
 _And what I shouldn't do_  
 _So mark me with words, but you can't tie my hands_  
 _There's nothing I'll say to make you understand,”_

“I know who I am, I know where I'll end up:  
 _In flames and that's fine 'cause I'm finally fed up_  
 _Stick with what I started, don't care how it hurts_  
 _The loudest get shot, at the worst,”_

_“You've had your say, now take your seat_  
 _I know my place, you don't know me,”_

He was basically openly saying that he couldn’t be told what to do, and didn’t really seem to care what the consequences of his actions were. His bravado and his boldness was completely forbidden, but the fact that he was doing it anyways made the young male all the more interesting in Hichigo’s eyes. In a lot of ways, this Pet reminded him of himself, when he was younger, just as uncaring about what other people thought, just as willing to face punishment to say what he wanted. 

Yes, he could pretty much say that he was in love.

 _“I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night_  
 _Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye_  
 _Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears_  
 _You know that it's over, nothing left for you here_  
 _Nothing left for you here,”_

The music slowed down, and the rock music quieted slightly, and the raven-haired Pet’s voice followed it, flowing out from his pale lips like sparkling water or sweet wine. His gaze, as intense as ever, never broke, never backed down, not even from the force of the many disapproving, even disgusted glares that were thrown back his way.

 _“You know I'll never fold like you're the authority_  
 _I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority_  
 _You know I'll never fold like you're the authority_  
 _I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority,”_

Those slender thighs swayed to the tone of his own song, showing off his beautiful body and undeniable charm, even if he was presenting himself in the most negative of lights, like he was purposely trying to make people not want to buy him. 

He was denying that he was a Pet, and if his demeanor was any indication, he had no intention of going quietly with or for anyone, and that he never wanted to be where he was at all. There must be a story if he was so defiant even after being trained in the galaxy-famous Tanaguran Pet Academy, famous for its obedient and hyper-compliant Pets, Hichigo thought. He wanted to know what it was, just as much as he wanted to try his hand at taming the obviously seditious Pet.

_“I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night_  
 _Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye_  
 _Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears_  
 _You know that it's over, nothing left for you here,”_

_“I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night_  
 _Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye_  
 _Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears_  
 _You know that it's over, nothing left for you here_  
 _Nothing left for you here,”_

When his song was over, the raven-haired Pet was quickly shooed offstage, and another Pet was hastily introduced. There were a few more Pets who performed after them, but, it seemed to Hichigo that the staff was trying their utmost to make everyone forget about the Pet who had just flatly denounced his place. 

The auction was just about to begin, and as most of the other attendees had already moved to another room, Hichigo went and approached the owner, who was busy talking with a couple of employees. He waited for them to notice his presence, and once they did, they all paled, and appeared to be attempting to conceal their panic, thinking he was going to complain about the willful Pet who had disobeyed their orders.

While it was true that Hichigo wanted to talk to them about the raven-haired Pet, it wasn’t about him in the way they feared. He smiled a bit, “How much would it cost me to take the Quincy off the auction roster and just take him home with me right now?”

They stared at him in disbelief as if he had just asked them if they’d all strip naked and do the samba for him. The illustrious Shirosaki Hichigo, the Emperor’s new protégé . . . wanted to buy the rebellious Ishida Uryuu? 

“The . . . the Quincy, sir . . . ? Ishida Uryuu?” the owner asked, wanting to make sure he’d heard what the singer had said right.

Hichigo nodded, “The ravenette. How much is he?”

“You wish . . . to purchase him, sir?” the man said dumbly, echoing him in a truly pathetic fashion, so great was his shock.

Hichigo sighed, “Yes. I want that one. And I want him tonight. Is it or is it not possible, and if it is, how much is it going to be?” he repeated dryly.

The mousy man exchanged stunned glances with his employees, and then looked back at the intimidating, but equally attractive young singer, “Ah . . . um, well then. If you’d follow me to the office . . . I’m certain we can work something out.”

Hichigo grinned. He’d be going home with the deliciously mutinous sapphire blue eyed Pet before the night was out, no matter how much trouble he turned out to be. He was already too deeply entranced by him to turn away now.


End file.
